


all绒/乌龙

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 一团乌龙
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“这是新来的吗？”文泰一发信息给郑在玹，“喔…没见过这孩子呢 好像。”

办公室里人多眼杂，文泰一看电脑看得快要眼球充血，又要在女同事刺耳的高跟鞋声里躲避同事偷偷玩手机，倒是一心多用得可以。只是因为郑在玹给他发来的照片太有吸引力太让人移不开眼睛，有种把人从昏昏欲睡拉回清醒的魔力。是个男孩子，黑球鞋，牛仔外套牛仔裤。为何在21世纪20年代会出现这种老土的打扮呢？然而当视线移到领子上面的时候，文泰一纵横了几丝红血丝的眼球立马瞪直了。

“！！！”他用力地在手机屏幕上敲出三个感叹号，“在玹哪…这是A？”

郑在玹为自己挖掘出的“新星”而洋洋得意，浏览着相册里新鲜保存的照片，几乎没空回复文泰一洋溢着性冲动的消息。

“是omega 之前和Johnny一起去的哦，是刚来的”郑在玹敲下一行字，“今天晚上一起去吗 不贵呢。”

都怪人类进化出该死的abo性征。

omega是人类动物园里的珍稀动物——当然，男性omega更稀有。与之相伴，该死的alpha数量出奇地多，于是色情服务业也变成了alpha们一决高下的战场。听起来像一篇操蛋低俗小说，但在这篇小说中人生的设定就是如此。omega们追随着拥有权力和金钱的出色alpha，剩下文泰一和郑在玹这种alpha在青春期荷尔蒙的爆发中自生自灭。两个找不到固定omega的alpha相依为命，可怜去红灯区买醉都免不了要搂着该死的alpha。

这种地方永远存在于城市中，只是隐蔽与否的问题。富人自然不会去这种垃圾地方找乐子，穷人会去更差一点的地方，这里是给倒霉催的中产阶级上班族准备的，就像，嗯，文泰一这种眼球里有红血丝的人。在资产阶级的社会里，每个工作者——不管从事什么服务——大概都是要在上司面前赔笑的。从这个角度上来说，在“那种地方”工作似乎也很是正当，不过是在晚上给老板赔笑，或许出卖肉体——也是一手交钱一手交货的生意。便宜没好货的道理同样适用于这地方。在这种两元市场，你也许能买到一件质量不错的二手香奈儿，但大多数顾客只会淘到老掉牙的破自行车。郑在玹也许正是那个淘到宝贝的顾客。不过在货没到手之前，文泰一不太相信郑在玹就是那个运气爆棚的人。

“九点？”文泰一发送了消息，很快得到了郑在玹的回复。  
“我都等不及了。”他说。

八点四十的时候郑在玹就准时开着辆破车停在文泰一公司门口，女同事开玩笑说“文泰一的男朋友来了”，文泰一暗自说那是我的合伙人。郑在玹穿着个黄外套，笔直的腿撑着身子轻佻地倚在车门上，脸在夜里也白得发光。如果不看车标，像个富二代。文泰一希望郑在玹是个富二代，这样凭他们的交情，郑在玹能包养十个自己。但现在郑在玹是不是富二代不重要，重要的是马上就能见到照片上的男人。忙了一天的文泰一灰头土脸地钻进车，一屁股坐在副驾上，“快开车，”他说，“我也等不及了。”郑在玹系上安全带，称文泰一“太过急色”，“人家只不过是兼职。”“谁做这种兼职？”文泰一闻闻郑在玹急不可待散发出的白桃乌龙茶味，瞄了他一眼，“你去做不比现在赚的多。”郑在玹一本正经地解释说：“因为我不愿意做下面的那个，懂吗？”“给你一百万做不做下面的？”郑在玹神色松动了一下，好像真的在思考这个计划的可行性。文泰一推了他一把，怕出车祸又没有用力，“好好开车吧你。”

“他有点怯。”郑在玹像介绍什么产品一样，“不过可能太缺钱了，上次我和…”在郑在玹滔滔不绝的讲述中，文泰一突然回过神来——他和Johnny？！他僵硬地转过脖子，仿佛能听见骨头“咔咔”作响。“不挑……很………一起……有个孩子……”郑在玹的话悠悠地荡在充满刺鼻香水味的车里，把文泰一的头脑搅成了浆糊。

在路边一个不起眼的酒店。郑在玹艰难地把车停在歪七扭八的自行车电动车摩托车二手车堆里，看了眼手机，拍拍文泰一让他下车。“李泰容。”“什么？”“我说他叫李泰容！”鞋底沾了点昨天下雨留下的水迹，随着电梯楼层数的上升，文泰一倒越来越紧张——因为他没有和别人一起干过这个。由此可见，做特殊服务这一行比顾客更需要心理素质。

他见到了李泰容。在酒店的房间里，他背冲着文泰一和郑在玹，穿着照片上那件牛仔外套。郑在玹抬手敲了两下门，他侧过一点脸来，抬起眼睛看了一眼他的新客人。文泰一发誓他从没见过有人会长那样长的睫毛，竟会在脸上投下如此多的阴影。“来了？”他完全转过身子来，黑发柔顺地铺在他的额前，好大的眼睛，忽闪忽闪。文泰一有点明白郑在玹所说的“有点怯”是什么意思了。长成这样的人也会出来“接客”吗？看一眼就应该付钱的吧？“李泰容”这名字像真的，用真名接客，至于这么傻吗？那他的客人该有多爽，把这样的人弄得乱七八糟该有多爽。

“今天还是…”李泰容有点难为情地垂下眼帘，“可是我……”  
“做多了就不可是了。”郑在玹打断李泰容的话，“今天就是两个人，”他晃晃手机，“我可是付了钱的。”

李泰容扁了扁嘴，似乎下定决心不再与客人争辩。他迅速脱掉了外套，只留下足够引人遐想的白色薄T恤，看起来洗过很多次，乱糟糟地扎在裤子里。虽然不算很高，但文泰一注意到他的骨架并不像寻常的omega那样过分纤细。奇怪的是房间里好像只有两个alpha的气味。

“今天可以弄完早一点吗？”李泰容恳求道，慌乱地扫了几眼文泰一。“现在有点晚了，我明天早上还要……”天啊——文泰一想——他黑色的大眼睛令人不忍心拒绝。郑在玹挥挥手表示无所谓，接着就走向了李泰容。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妈预警

李泰容——文泰一总觉得说出这名字有些羞耻，好像裤子被拉开拉链时应该躲闪的是自己一样——李泰容，垂下小扇子似的睫毛，小口小口地舔舐着被放出来的玩意儿。他好认真，黑黑的瞳仁盯着alph冒着热气的东西，像匠人对待木雕工艺品——但他只是无措地不知道应当看哪里。李泰容是被若有若无的恶意和调戏包裹得很好的人，他打不破那层障碍，因为他只会用柔软的心回敬。他永远都学不会在口交时用自己的大眼睛轻浮地挑逗客人，也学不会在适当的时候说些好听的场面话，做那种事能让他当场从楼上跳下去。他唯一知道自己的相貌也许能让客人不那么吹毛求疵，现在，要做自己应当做的事——舔它。

文泰一当然知道人类的舌头都是软的，但属于李泰容的那片温热的软肉上有蜜糖，能渗进真皮层和血管内壁，让人从四肢百骸都能感受到甜味。即使是在这样的破烂房子里，一旦有一个难得一见的、艳光四射的人，谁能不心动呢？alpha们有点飘飘然了。郑在玹温柔地抚摸着李泰容的柔软发旋，温水煮青蛙似的，渐渐地开始用力揪着他的头发让alpha更好地进出。好像从现在开始渐入佳境了。拔出来的时候，李泰容的眼和脸就变得雾蒙蒙的，嘴角亮晶晶的，成了一缕脆弱的烟。

李帝努放下望远镜，觉得李泰容太可恨、太不把他当人。为什么昨天那个人能？为什么现在那两个人能？为什么任何不知道姓名的alpha能？为什么单单我不能？李泰容，为什么，我不能？这个故作可怜的婊子用那张脸不知不觉地支配了他的性欲、他的爱情、他的人生。他咬了咬牙，又重新拿起望远镜。从这个角度看不清他们的脸。李帝努看到那具身体很快便被男人扒光，毫不客气地丢到床上等着挨操。他好像被硌疼了，微微地瑟缩了一下，但没有引起alpha的注意。他们花钱并不是来找个omega释放自己的心疼和怜惜的。李泰容顺从地接受了接下来的一切。李帝努心想李泰容看来已经完全接受了现实，从一开始的遮遮掩掩到现在大大方方的把腿打开，也算职业上的一大进步。李帝努唾弃着他名义上的监护人所做的下流勾当，却又见不得人地热衷于窥视他的交媾。他从心底里厌恶自己——但他惭愧、又庆幸于能把这厌恶归咎于他的小妈。

omega笔直纤细的腿被alpha打得更开，李帝努啐了一口，决定买个更高倍的望远镜以便查看那地方到底有没有汁水横流——今天似乎没有，因为alpha们伸进了手指进去轻轻搅动，以获得更完美的服务。李泰容的里面肯定已经出了很多水，只是没有流到外面，因为alpha们欣赏着退出来的手指在说什么——显然是羞辱omega的话，而omega只能难堪地别过头。他们在李泰容的胸前和脸上暧昧地蹭了蹭手指，也许更多的是在吃豆腐。其中一个alpha乱摸着李泰容的脸，他的嘴巴看起来就要亲上omega脆弱的脖颈，李帝努攥紧了拳头——好在并没有。李帝努不自觉地松了口气，但他旋即又重新燃起了怒火，因为alpha付了钱就可以得到任何他们想要的。而自己就不行。

现在，alpha们认为omega的下身已经完全为性服务做好准备了。他们一个弯折起omega的双腿，扶着自己丑陋的大东西深深埋进去，另一个则在侧面轻轻操着omega并不怎么丰满的胸脯。李帝努熟悉那胸脯。小时候因为执拗和任性而哇哇大哭时李泰容曾将他揽进怀里，将下巴轻轻地搁在他的头顶上，给他唱歌。那时候的李泰容不过十八岁，因为贫穷、困顿和生理上的缺陷，刚成年就被推进了他的家门。他记得父亲喝醉的时候辱骂那位年轻“妈妈”的话，说他是连气味都没有的、生不出崽的破烂omega。李泰容大约经受过比这糟糕得多的生活，总是一言不发。后来那老家伙死掉了，长大了的李帝努没法控制自己不去肖想这位和自己没有血缘关系的小妈。他第二次对那胸脯有记忆，是在某一天的午后，他瞥了一眼门没关好的洗手间，李泰容在洗澡，胸膛雪白，粉色的乳尖上有水流过，他闭着眼睛，并没发现门口走过去的李帝努。李帝努咬牙切齿地想看清楚那胸脯到底有没有像他想象中的一样很快泛起粉红色，这让他更坚定了要换个望远镜的决心。alpha律动的速度逐渐加快，omega细长的脖子垂下来，又被另一个alpha扳上去，并且不允许他用手挡住嘴巴。他们想要细细地品味美丽的omega脸上掺杂着欢愉、羞愧和茫然的表情。在这一点上李帝努和他小妈的客人达成了共识。

郑在玹牵着李泰容的手，让他握住自己的家伙，慢慢地挺动。可怜的omega意识已经有点涣散了，但他等会儿还要接待另一个客人。omega细长的手指骨节分明，不敢用力，只是虚虚地握成一个圆环，给自己的身体又增加一个能让alpha尽兴的洞。“…你为什么没有气味？”文泰一在omega的身体深处释放出来，慢慢研磨，开始有了点兴致聊些嫖客为显示自己的体贴会聊的话题。“你的气味是什么样的…？故意不放出来吗？”他好奇地问道。“…我不是……”李泰容小口喘着气，从刚刚高潮的边缘拉回神游天外的自己，“我不太…正常……”他又逸出一声呻吟，“我也不能…呃，生育……”omega的声音低了下去。文泰一退了出来，将位置让给郑在玹。“那你是天生干这个的？”郑在玹的话语中夹杂着恶劣无情的嘲讽，一下子就挺进了无用却高热濡湿的生殖腔。“你是装出来的纯情吗？”他狠狠地捅了一下omega的身体，“有人要你吗？”李泰容呜咽着，泪水流得满脸都是。“结婚被人操还不给钱，你结婚的话，是不是亏了？”文泰一想制止郑在玹，因为李泰容已经委屈得整个眼角都变得通红。但他没有什么立场为李泰容说话，于是他依然沉默地坐在那里。幸好郑在玹不再吐出那些锋利的字眼，开始专心耕耘身下的土地。

透过望远镜，李帝努看到那个骑在李泰容身上的alpha打桩一样操着他，又快又狠，李泰容甚至都晃了起来。为什么我不可以？李帝努那无端的委屈和莫名的怒火又浮上心头。他知道李泰容今天晚上的活要干完了，将望远镜放回书包，他很快地下了楼，骑着自行车回到了家。在回家的路上他想李泰容肯定又自己一个人费劲地穿上一件件被扔的乱七八糟的衣服，脆弱不堪地在夜里等十五分钟公交车，然后疲惫又憔悴地回家……不仅仅是这样——李帝努用力晃晃脑袋——每次晚归的李泰容身上都有挥之不去的情欲的气味。谁说李泰容没有味道的？他的味道是所有alpha裤裆里的味道，是精液、眼泪、廉价酒店和公交车里烟味的混合物，是下流肮脏的味道，是人类原始的味道。

李泰容确实坐着最后的一班公交车回到了家里。他以为李帝努已经睡着了，楼道里的声控灯也不开，转钥匙也不敢用力，生怕吵醒明天还要上课的儿子。他轻轻地关上门，靠着门一路滑下去，快要坐到地上。明天早上他还有活儿干，是正经活儿——去店里——当然不是他的店——做点小甜点、圆面包什么的，他会做这个。笼罩在冰冷月光里的omega垂下头，他不知道自己整天到底都在做什么。儿子是个alpha、他还要上大学、找个omega或者是beta的伴侣，一切都要花钱，而他最缺的就是钱。怎么会有omega愿意嫁给穷困的alpha？按说李泰容已经到了不该哭的年纪，但他的泪水无法抑制地在黑夜里爆发出来，未被清理的股间和刚开始酸痛的腰间一刻不停地提醒着他的艰难处境和受过的种种遭遇。他一天天到底在干什么？李泰容想到了一些他最不愿想到的词：暗娼、妓女……泪水洇湿了大片的衣袖和裤管。他逼回突然开了闸一样的眼泪，艰难地站起来走向厨房，给小诺——他叫他小诺——准备早饭，在卫生间打开水龙头给自己做些简单的清理，然后上床睡觉。

李帝努当然没有睡着，自从听见钥匙转开门锁的声音他就一直竖着耳朵听李泰容的一举一动。他面无表情地侧躺在床上，听见李泰容压抑的哭声。李帝努恨得牙根痒。李泰容，李泰容总是有本事让自己狠不下心来称呼他是一个完全的婊子。反过来他又开始怪自己，怪自己为什么还在读书，为什么不能再长快一点赶紧去找份好工作养李泰容一辈子。更深层次的绮思，是到他完全自立的时候，他就能甩在李泰容面前一张卡，还清李泰容多年的忍辱负重；就能像那些该死的alpha一样，能对李泰容做任何他想做的事。李帝努从十岁性冲动刚刚觉醒时，从他撞破父亲无视李泰容的哀求与他毫不忌讳地做爱时起，就奇异地坚信自己一定会分化成一个alpha。这邪恶的愿望终于成真，他相信自己撞进李泰容的身体里只是时间问题。他会一边叫着李泰容“小妈”，一边啃咬他细巧的锁骨，毫不留情地把他操到欲仙欲死。李帝努感到口渴，于是他起床去客厅喝水，返回卧室时他看了一眼躺在床上的李泰容——由于过度的劳累他深深地睡着了，被月光照射到的雪白胸脯上有一圈红色的咬痕。


	3. Chapter 3

李泰容陷在一个漩涡中。

每天早上六点是他起床的时刻，闹钟一响他就得马上睁开眼睛，因为闹铃声音太响，而家里的隔音又极差，会打扰到李帝努睡觉。李泰容只上到了高中就被委婉地告诉“要找个归宿”，然后他就见到了李帝努——那时候这小孩只有六七岁，安安静静，没什么情绪。十年过去了，他居然已经长到比他高的多，有时甚至还专断地决定李泰容穿哪条裤子。李泰容感觉人生充满戏剧性，如果他当时能蛮横一点说服他们自己能够一边打工一边接着念大学，如果他生来是个正常的omega，他会怎样呢？人生有太多种如果，但如今李泰容不得不相信一些“专注当下”的鬼话——他快三十岁了，李帝努也要念大学了，他需要攒钱。厨房的冰箱总是满满的，李泰容看到被装满的冰箱会感到欣慰，这说明他所做的工作总归有点意义。他抽出一袋剩下一半的面包，叼了一片，关上冰箱门开始给李帝努做饭。李泰容难以独处，一旦没有活干他就不能避免地思考人生走向。一开始是每天早上给自己做饭，后来变成给李帝努一家人做饭，现在变成给李帝努做饭。这让他感到自己还算有些用处、能为别人做点东西。七点半的时候他就要去上班。想到这里李泰容的眼神有点黯淡——谁能想到店里的甜点师晚上会做那种事呢？

“小诺——”李泰容在厨房叫李帝努，“诺诺，起床了……”他戴着手套把热气腾腾的早饭摆到餐桌上，吹了吹，又用手扇扇风。没有人回答他，他叹了口气摘掉手套走到李帝努卧室门口。“诺诺？”他敲了敲门，对着埋在乱七八糟的被子和枕头中间的一颗黑色脑袋说：“再不起床要迟到啦。”李帝努才不情不愿地动了动。他是故意的。因为赖床能听见小妈软软地叫他的名字，“小诺”、“诺诺”……十年未变的称呼，在日渐发育起来的男孩头脑中却变了味道，沾染上越来越多的不可见人的心思。“知道了。”李帝努半睁开眼睛，看见还没摘围裙的李泰容，“我这就起。”他想让李泰容围裙下面什么都不穿，每天早上用点“花样”让他起床。“那你要快点哦。”李泰容转身去收拾厨房了。李帝努迅速穿上校服，少年抽条的身段在深色西服的包裹下无比挺拔。多么出色的alpha……怎么会有人不喜欢李帝努？他提上皮鞋，眯着眼看李泰容忙活的背影——李泰容怎么会不喜欢和我上床。

李泰容不知道继子的非分之想。在不定期的自我谴责中，他有意无意地逼迫自己认定出去卖是为了钱。当然，当然——这占百分之八十的原因——他揉揉太阳穴——但更因为，他那为人不齿又能被隐秘地称颂的缺陷。李泰容换下昨天粘上干涸体液的衣服，随便抓了件外套就出了门。他步行十五分钟就能走到蛋糕店，在路上的这段时间又被他拿来反思。是的，因为他那一丝一毫都没有的气味，因为他体内那温热蠕软却一无用处的销魂窟，因为他那难以被标记的倒霉腺体……因为这一切，他好像失去了omega的软肋，再也没有会对某个生命负责任的顾虑。他不敢再往下想了，可是还有十分钟才能走到目的地——因为这一切，李泰容，李泰容——他对自己说，李泰容。所以你是喜欢晚上的。你不配得到alpha的喜欢，所以你加倍地去乞求alpha的喜欢。他定住了，谎言编织成的摩天大楼在心里轰然倒塌。但是——他又急切地说服自己——毕竟还是为了钱，不是吗？你真的很缺钱，就当白天养儿子，晚上养自己。他又向前走去了。

走进蛋糕店，李泰容轻松了很多，这意味着他可以沉迷于自己喜欢的小点心，不必不知不觉地陷入良心的谴责。他换上洁白的工作服，开始制作精巧的甜点、曲奇、烤面包。李泰容喜欢吃甜的——谁不喜欢呢？甜味是浓缩的欢乐与喜悦。李泰容的心情也随着手里的巧克力变得甜腻腻的。世上最甜的东西大概是爱情！但他初中时代的一段暗恋却不能称得上甜蜜。那时候李泰容刚刚分化，不似现在跟个beta一样，身上只有洗发水和沐浴露的味道。他的味道是什么样的呢…？李泰容自己都快忘了。好像是巧克力味，又好像是橘子糖味——他只能承认是甜食的味道——它存在的时间太短，真正成为了李泰容生命中唯一稍纵即逝的东西。他喜欢过一位同学，不是同班，也不是同级——他甚至不知道他的第二性别。只是在某个春天的黄昏，在放学的时候，在哄闹的男生堆里，他远远地看到人群中一张侧脸，他在笑。那张侧脸就像慢镜头一样定格在由书包、玩闹声、哄抢、自行车堆和学校对面的广告牌组成的光流里。随后就淹没在人海。李泰容着急忙慌地赶着绿灯过马路，恍惚间看见那个男生掉了个亮晶晶的东西在斑马线上，他追上去捡起来，是一个名牌，写着“郑在玹”。他想要把它还给那个拥有好看侧脸的男生，却终究没有发现他的踪迹，也终于没有物归原主。

李泰容又叹了口气。他又开始觉得自己的人生好笑，揉着面团转而思考将巧克力滴在哪个位置最能勾起客人的购买欲。手机屏幕亮了，振动了几声，他也没顾着看。下班时他洗干净手，想起来还要处理处理刚才来的垃圾短信。但划开锁屏，是那天的客人发来的信息——“今天晚上，八点？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坏人，坏人。

对那些下流勾当，李帝努和李泰容之间维持着心照不宣的默契。李帝努长大到十二三岁，正是需要关怀又不愿说出口的年纪，便问他：“你晚上要去做什么？”李泰容不会撒谎，又没法回答，只说大人的事小孩不用管。他是把李帝努当成孩子说的，可语气中却难掩撒谎的羞涩。李帝努便报以沉默的、气鼓鼓的脸。从那之后，李帝努没有正经叫过李泰容，他喊他“你”。接电话时，只说一声：“喂？”

李泰容便想打电话给李帝努，让他不要等自己回去吃饭了，怕李帝努在路上，刚拨出号码，又掐断发了短信。八点——那么他回到家，也许要到九点半了，或者十点钟。李泰容实在不会拒绝别人，往往一口答应下来，才转回去想要求的不合理之处。他担心明天早上又起不来了，可发给李帝努的短信又不能撤回。奇怪——他叹了口气，试图揉开皱在一起的眉头——又不是什么好事，怎么答应得这么爽快，好像迫不及待地要去似的。

耳机里传来“叮”的一声，李帝努想都不用想，就知道是李泰容发来的短信。他还能猜到李泰容今天晚上准又不回家吃饭了，让他自己做点东西吃。初秋的晚风变凉了，他骑着自行车，心中无端地燃起一阵怒火。为什么李泰容温柔、善良、甚至低三下四、卑躬屈膝，却只配与那个老酒鬼结婚，向各种Alpha卖笑，在渐渐变凉的天气里穿着几年前的旧衣服呢？他难道比电视上的明星差吗？为什么让他承受这种命运呢？音乐循环播放到一首有些刺耳的歌曲，面前是川流的车辆和漫长的红灯。李帝努猛地刹住车子，从兜里拿出手机，划开锁屏，李泰容那满溢着抱歉的话语就从屏幕上弹了出来。

他摁灭手机，让它扑通一声沉没到衣兜里。

李泰容下班后在店里还待了一会儿，整理桌椅、擦擦窗户。他自己凑合着吃点就能吃饱，只需要不到十分钟。或者是店里没卖完的临期食品，或者是去摊子上吃点东西。虽然没签合同，但老板舍不得放他走。现在很难找到一个勤恳老实的员工，更别提李泰容的脸给店里增加了多少销售额。钟表上的指针显示已经七点十分了，李泰容才想起来还不知道要去哪里和人家见面。他拨出了那位客人的电话，心中忐忑不安，仿佛是要去赴一场约会，而不是出卖身体。

那位Alpha并不像那些混账的客人一样，更远不像他的亡夫那样无赖、丑陋。他称不上礼貌，举手投足中甚至透露出轻浮。但就是那不经意间流露出的风流组成了他的魅力。李泰容总觉得见过他，有一种亲近的感觉。

但他一点没想过要“再嫁”或者再开始一段恋爱的故事。没有Alpha或Beta愿意和一个没有生育能力的Omega过日子——他甚至还带着一个长得比他高的Alpha儿子。而且——他想——自己这种人也不配提一提什么爱情。

李泰容宁愿在夜深人静时回想完全属于自己的、为数不多的美好时光。在那些记忆里，没有属于父母、丈夫和儿子的一席之地。其实他早忘记了那名牌主人的脸，也早被生活打磨得任劳任怨。但是，但是，他——只有二十七八岁啊。

电话拨通了，他紧张地等着对方开口，在几秒钟里打了一肚子腹稿。

这时郑在玹正要打开车门。

“喂？”

他一屁股坐进车里，插上钥匙。对方的声音听起来有些慌张，他一开始几乎没听出来是那个美人Omega。原来是问他晚上在哪里见面。想到那张脸，郑在玹来了点兴致。从没有Omega这样主动地给他打过电话，稀有的Omega们都是不待成熟便被富翁们采撷走的。“啊，今天吗？是…”他砰的一声大力拽上了车门。“在哪里呢？”

在哪里呢？

李泰容站起来，下意识地轻轻捻着衣角，等待客人的回答。他想要喝一口水。话筒中先是传来嘈杂的车辆鸣笛声，而后安静下来。他听见了一声关车门的声音。

“砰！”

“你在哪里？我去接你好吗？”郑在玹饶有兴趣地说，突然对这个Omega生出了极大的兴趣。

电话那边的人似乎哽住了，半天没说话。

郑在玹拧开钥匙，车身颤动起来。“我也没想好去哪。”他用上了自己为数不多的耐心。“我们可以在车上谈。”

对于这番话，李泰容有种受宠若惊的感觉。从没人对他这样客气过。要来亲自接他？他的心脏不可抑制地快速跳动起来。“好，好的…”他结结巴巴地说，“我在……嗯…”突然，他意识到不能就这样告诉客人自己的所在地。天色已经黑了下来，他茫然地望着窗外接连亮起的灯光，盘算应当编出一个什么地方来。

要离这里远一些，也不能在李帝努放学回家的路附近——可这种事难道还会有第二次吗？

他信口说了个购物广场的名字。其实那儿离这里还有一段距离，但他就是不想在这里。话筒里回答道：“好。”随后是一阵忙音。李泰容关了手机，长长出口气，好似完成了一件艰巨的任务。他锁上门，打算快点走去那个购物广场。

李泰容着实费了点时间。虽然天气早已转凉，并且他又穿得单薄，但当李泰容赶到那里时，已经出了层细汗，最里层的衣服已经潮湿了。他一眼就看见了靠着车门的郑在玹。郑在玹仍穿着昨天的夹克外套，只是鞋子换了一双。他背对李泰容站着，一只手闲闲地插在裤兜里，另一只胳膊肘放在车上，手中晃荡着一串钥匙。

秋日夕阳的光辉只余下一抹黯淡的残色。李泰容怔怔地盯着那位客人被风扬起的头发、来来往往的人流和在空中飞舞的小昆虫，突然莫名地害羞起来。

李帝努沉默地回到家，像往常一样，冲充满黑夜的客厅说一声“我回来了”。他轻轻放下书包，按开电灯开关，去冰箱里端食物。李泰容是个没有气味的Omega，或许正因如此，家里才到处是“妈妈”的味道，是洗衣液、香皂、沐浴露的味道，而不是能引起人性欲的、令人尴尬的Omega的味道。李帝努从碗橱中捏出一个盘子，在面包上挤上大坨番茄酱，面对空荡荡的餐桌进食。他有预感，李泰容今晚会很晚回家，可能赶不上最后一班公交车。李帝努想要发短信提醒李泰容，但马上又打消了这个念头。

他是李泰容用每天的夜不归家养大的孩子——有什么资格呢？看着被挤得干瘪的番茄酱包，李帝努的心像只被扎破了的气球。没有同学或朋友知晓他残破不堪的家庭，但他敏感的心却一次次提醒大脑，李泰容是怎样的辛苦、低贱，也提醒着对李泰容有绮念的自己是如何下流。

李帝努失去了食欲。他硬吞掉了剩下的面包片，澡也没洗，一头栽到床上，关上了房门。刹那间他想到盘子还没洗，于是挣扎着爬起来洗了盘子。

李泰容忘了自己是怎样打招呼，又是怎样钻进车里的。当他反应过来，身上已经扎上了安全带。

李泰容坐在副驾驶上，整个人散发着不自在的气息。

“还是去那里吗？”他小声问郑在玹。“那里是哪里？”郑在玹笑着开车，李泰容一时不知如何作答，只好随着郑在玹的眼神看向前方的车流。

李泰容有点不敢再看郑在玹。他不知道郑在玹脸上那副微笑的表情是什么意思。也许他天生就那样，也许他只是心情好——李泰容不想让脑袋里充满关于郑在玹的想法，便晃了晃脑袋。

“你说去哪里？”郑在玹瞥了一眼李泰容。“你家在哪？”他问李泰容。

李泰容被这问话吓了一跳。

“别误会。”郑在玹笑了一声，“我说，如果你住得很远，晚上我可以送你回去。”

李泰容的脸便有点发烧。他扫了一眼后视镜，意识到自己一直在眨眼，耳朵根也发红。“没有…”他低声说，伸手摸了摸鼻子，“去哪里都行的，不用问我……去哪儿都行。”他小心清了清嗓子。

“去哪里都行吗？”郑在玹听出了他的紧张与害羞，“你长得这么好看，我得对你的安全负责任吧？”他调侃道。

“啊…”李泰容窘迫地拽了拽袖口。“没有，并没有……”他的头快要埋到胸口了，“随便找个地方就行了…我没那么……”

郑在玹看了他一眼。“好吧，”他说，“那就走吧，快到我家了。”

郑在玹的家隐藏在老旧的居民楼里，李泰容跟在他后面一级级走上皲裂的水泥楼梯。天色黑透了，楼道里也黑洞洞的，好像能够把人吸进去。李泰容扭头看了一眼楼道外。他有一种强烈的预感，进入此地后，仿佛就踏入了一个新世界，有什么东西要被打开了。郑在玹已经走上了一层楼。“看什么呢？”他问李泰容，而后自顾自向上走去。

“我们不要搞那么多弯弯绕绕了，好吧？”郑在玹将钥匙随手扔在鞋柜上。“如果你方便，”他直接将李泰容扣在墙壁上。“我们现在就开始。”李泰容没法也不敢说出一个“不”字，而郑在玹也并没有要求他回答。李泰容呆呆地靠在墙上，身体僵硬，接受郑在玹对他的索取。

那样子看起来很可怜。许多人都误会了他，以为那副可怜相是硬凹出来的。但李泰容又确实是从骨子里透出来的恭顺。

李泰容的舌头也呆呆的，不懂怎么讨好alpha。当与郑在玹唇舌相接的那一刻，他想了许多乱七八糟的事情。如果没有一点感情，怎么会亲吻别人的口呢？他的耳根又开始发红。于是李泰容生涩地动了动舌头，试图迎合alpha的亲吻。但alpha离开了。

原来alpha的亲吻只是例行公事。当郑在玹的手伸进他衣服里时，李泰容反而暗自庆幸刚刚没有做出太失态的动作。出于这种想法，他甚至对alpha产生了更多的好感。如果有人知道他这时的心情，一定会感到奇怪了。

郑在玹的发丝垂在李泰容的脖颈上，很柔顺，很软，头发尖有点扎人。他才想抬起手来拨开，但郑在玹一把扣住他的手，不允许他有一点自己的行动。

尽管李泰容没有甜蜜的气味，但那具在昏暗中也透白的身体的确能激发任何一个alpha的原始欲望。那件水洗到发白的薄薄衬衫被完全解开，挂在主人的躯体上。藏在袖口里的手指由于胸口突如其来的温热而蜷缩起来，一次次不轻不重的刺激也激得腰肢微微地抽搐。

按照正常流程，alpha客人绝不可能纡尊降贵，去给一个omega婊子玩口交。也许是陶醉在温柔的前戏中了，李泰容竟没注意到郑在玹半蹲在自己前面，解开了他的裤子。

“不…”他颤颤地抬起眼皮，“这…怎么…？”“没有润滑剂了。”郑在玹慢条斯理地扶起青涩的柱身，“所以得就地取材。”李泰容便紧张起来，攥紧了手指。“不行，不行…”他着急地拒绝，“很脏的，那个…怎么能…？”他的意思，是怎能污染了客人的嘴巴呢？但郑在玹瞅他一眼，笑道：“这可是你自己的东西。”李泰容眼睁睁看着郑在玹眉头也不皱地将那根东西吞进了口中。他哪里享受过此等服务？当下软了身体，全靠手在身子两边撑着墙，才不至于滑落在地板上。

郑在玹的口活实在好得很——可能并没那么好，但在李泰容，再不好也是好的。郑在玹也许并不知道，李泰容有许多第一次，都是他给的。比如第一次被人开车接到某个地方，第一次去别人家里，第一次被吃进嘴里。一旦两个人产生了这种关系，便是纠缠的开始。要么一颗心零落成泥，要么两处风流心头一段暗香。无论如何，总有一个人要吃下两个人的亏。李泰容那根当然是从未使用过，颜色也是生嫩的淡粉，手感也温软。于是它随着alpha口中的温度、手指的挑逗、主人的胡思乱想，逐渐发胀，变红，从小口中射出一道白色的浊液，完成了今夜被临时授予的使命。

alpha便将身体软软的omega翻了个面。他没有做多少润滑。一部分靠他的“就地取材”，另一部分只靠omega由于生理构造而自行做好的准备。关键在于，omega还没有做好准备，但他却直接进入了他。

李泰容倒吸了一口气，生生抽离了刚刚的温存。即使是omega，那也很疼。他下意识地想要逃，但alpha散发出的白桃乌龙茶味已经充满了整个房间，味道浓烈，铺天盖地，让他头晕目眩，全无反抗可能。

“听话。”alpha在他耳边低声说，下身快速抽动，“…一会儿就不痛了。”肉体撞击的声音淫荡又痛苦，李泰容迷迷糊糊地想，不该是这样的，不该是这样的。那双大眼睛里又蓄满了亮晶晶的泪，挂在眼眶里迟迟不落下。alpha低沉的喘息落在耳边，是很好听的；那双牢牢锁住他的手，也是很温暖的。李泰容被冲撞得有些站不稳，只得仰起头无助地喘气，把自己的手轻轻覆在那双大手上，企图让alpha轻一些，慢一些，不要那么快，那么重，但无济于事。

一个男人会心疼一只飞机杯吗？李泰容并不明白这简单的道理，所以他总是那样傻乎乎的。

郑在玹按着他做了很久，也许有一个半小时，也许有两小时。实际上，他们到郑在玹家里时，还没到八点。因此从理论上说，李泰容是可以赶上最后一班公交车的。

他草草地用卫生纸清理了自己。往常都是他倒在床上，看着客人穿衣服、离开，而从没有过让人家看着自己穿衣服，便有些发窘，不敢看郑在玹。alpha却直勾勾地盯着他，盯得他心里发虚。“很好看。”alpha冷不丁地说。李泰容又被吓一跳，抬起头看着郑在玹。“那里，我说，”郑在玹吹了声口哨，扬起下巴，指着omega的大腿根。“你不考虑纹个收款二维码在上面吗？”李泰容显然被噎住了。“抱歉。”郑在玹笑起来，笑声中有一丝歉意，“只是随便说说。我送你回家吗？”他问。

“不用了…”李泰容刚刚扣好扣子，“我自己可以回去，不用麻烦了…谢谢你。”他逃也似地出了门。

郑在玹站立起来，走到窗边。黑夜中，一只脆弱的小兽跑出楼道口，四处望望，慌张地跑走了。

郑在玹拿起手机，拨通了电话。“说个好玩的。”他说。“我好像把我们学长给上了。”他的嘴角恶劣地翘起来，“还是两次。”


	5. 往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 囧容 玹容

“谁？”徐英浩眯起眼睛，“你说哪个？”

“就是那个呀…”郑在玹促狭的语调从话筒中传来，“…我才想起来他是谁。”

徐英浩掐灭了指间的烟卷。“你是说…那个？不………等等…”他皱起眉头，“难道是那天那个…？”

“嗯，”郑在玹的笑意控制不住地浮现在嘴角，“是咱们俩那天一起的那个。”

徐英浩连声骂了两句脏话。“怎么是他？”他也笑了起来，“真的？就那样？”

两个人一齐大笑起来。他们并不知道对方笑的原因是否和自己相同，但他们笑得肚子都痛了，好像对方笑得越大声，自己就越开心，笑得眼泪都流出来了。

“…要再约出来做一次吗？”他们好不容易止住了笑，郑在玹问道。“然后告诉他，其实我们是同学？”

“你这个人……”徐英浩擦擦笑出来的眼泪，“…你这个人太恶劣了，郑在玹！”他突然提高了音量，又立刻小声说：“我同意。”短暂的沉默后，两人的话筒中又爆发出一阵笑声。夜晚的天空黑沉沉的，好像永远没法看见光亮似的。

虽然李泰容迟钝、柔软、内倾，但他的脸注定是不会被忽视的存在。那张脸仿若一颗放射火彩的夺目钻石，一朵在枯败草丛里拔地而起的、含着朝露的玫瑰。从少年时代开始吗？是的，从那时候起，他就是那样了。

在学生时代，他没有知心的同学；步入成年，他的生活又瞬间被柴米油盐、不省心的丈夫和儿子填满。玫瑰花还未开败，可是没有人去欣赏的花朵，开放给谁看呢？但他又的确被人喜欢过——不是他想象中纯洁美好的爱情，而是不怀好意的眼光和青少年不安分的手。由此看来，李泰容人生中的前二十几年，是真真正正地被糟蹋坏了。

那时候孩子们都变大了，身量蹭蹭地抽条，胸中的荷尔蒙无时无刻不在爆发，拥有挥洒不完的汗水和消耗不尽的精力。可是作为校园里最最好看的omega，李泰容的身上却没什么气味——他还怎么找alpha呢？

于是刚刚分化的alpha少年们总是三五成群地把他堵在放学回家的路上。李泰容的家离学校不远，可是得穿过一条小巷，巷子里全是垃圾箱、流浪猫、醉汉留下的啤酒瓶和尿渍。他们瞅准了那条小巷，也瞅准了李泰容软绵绵的性格。自从分化后，李泰容从没有哪一天回家时不提心吊胆。但他又没有人说自己所受的委屈。

他们将他拽到小巷里，扯开薄薄的校服衬衫——他害怕地请求他们不要那么用力地扯他的衣服，因为他只有这样一件校服衬衫，没法换洗。一听到他示弱，为首的坏孩子就要求他做出让步，否则那件衬衫上就会多出几道口子。可怜的omega只能屈辱地答应。刚分化的alpha们不敢玩真刀真枪，可在成人电影里见过的一切下三滥招数，都敢试一遍。

omega白皙光滑的皮肤裸露在冬日刺骨的寒冷中，顷刻就被风刮上一层红。几双十几岁少年人的手从胸膛上滑过，那抚摸还带着轻佻的嘲笑与刁钻的评价。李泰容被那群高他一个头的alpha们围在中间，羞得脸通红，可背后是冷硬的墙壁，他只好被迫承受这一切。这时候不知道谁脱掉了他的裤子，吹了声口哨，所有人的目光便离开被蹂躏得嫣红的乳尖，聚集到那根颤颤巍巍翘起来的性器上去了。

于是他们蹲下来，或者弯下腰，仔细端详那根小东西。李泰容想逃，他想要捂住眼睛口鼻，拔腿逃离这条巷子、这所学校，可是他不能——

“比我们的小这——么多呢！”一个孩子举起手比划，alpha们爆发出一阵哄笑。“真没用！”其中一个奚落着，伸出两根手指嫌弃地捏了捏它的顶端。“快射，怎么射不出来？”他鄙夷地说。

“我们帮一帮他——”另一个饶有兴味地盯着那根东西，“我们怎么帮他？！”那根omega的阴茎干净、笔直，像主人一样漂亮，只是由于生理构造，显得秀气一点罢了。“够…够了……”李泰容小声说，“放我走…”他鼓起勇气，将衣服拢了拢。“你想走吗？”为首的alpha推了他一把。“你还想走？”

于是李泰容的声音被硬生生掐断在嗓子里，alpha们架起他的胳膊，那两只细瘦的腕子能被一把攥住。他的胸脯、肚子完全暴露在alpha们眼前了，没有一点遮挡。几个毛茸茸的脑袋凑在他胸前，用犬齿摩挲已然红到滴血的乳头。他们的鼻头和发丝蹭得omega难受地小声哼哼，浓烈的alpha信息素气味又熏得李泰容难受地扭动身体。“这就发骚了吗？”他们鄙夷又兴奋地盯着omega洁白的腰肢，喘着粗气：“真是个婊子。”

alpha们将那根秀挺可怜的阴茎握在手中，任意地揉捏把玩，仿佛这样做能让他们获得成倍的作为alpha的快感似的。“放手…嗯……”李泰容哭喊道，“放开我…你们放开我！”没有人听见他的话，有一只手掌着他的小手，带着他给随便一个alpha手淫。李泰容难过地摇头，眼泪珠子大颗大颗往下掉。天色渐渐晚了，只有小巷中的流浪猫咪咪叫着，静静地看着这残忍的青春期。

“还记得吗？”郑在玹对徐英浩说，“你和我说过，你们干的那些破事儿。”

“当时不懂事嘛……”徐英浩长出了一口气，“不过，他好像不记得我是谁了。”

“成吗？”郑在玹问，“告诉他？”

“啊…你到底想干嘛啊？”徐英浩的语气有点疲惫，“行啊，反正他不记得我。”他说。“只是没想到他现在还真的去做婊子了。”


	6. Chapter 6

李帝努庆幸自己与李泰容并无血缘关系，因此自己对李泰容的肖想总有一天能够成真。不管是自愿还是强迫，总有一天——李帝努坚信——会成真。

他无比急切地渴望长大成人，那样便能无微不至地掌控李泰容所有的生活轨迹。最重要的是，他担心自己若不这样做，李泰容就会爱上除自己之外的人，也担心会有什么人喜欢上李泰容——即使这种可能性微乎其微。李泰容年轻、漂亮，是个脆弱、易心动的傻瓜，同时缺乏他人的关心，渴望爱情，需要一个能给他庇护的alpha。李泰容就像一个火药堆里的定时炸弹，要么自己冷不丁地爆炸，要么被随便一个人踢一脚就会引爆。而李帝努现在对这颗定时炸弹束手无策，唯一能做的就是祈求它安安静静地呆在那里，不要去招惹火星，也别引起其他什么东西的注意。

但是，即使是个天真的傻瓜，李泰容到底也比李帝努多活了八九年。李泰容是真的喜欢过一个人，也是真的不讨人喜欢。

郑在玹又给李泰容发信息，说今天晚上就想要做，行不行嘛。

自从上个星期从郑在玹的家里逃出来，李泰容就一直沉浸在心里打鼓的单相思中，干活儿的时候也心不在焉，整个人散发着粉红泡泡。正是因为李帝努也发现了李泰容的异常，所以他才那么迫切地想要长大成人，可以不必天天呆在教室，能有自由支配的时间，能够快点揪出李泰容喜欢的那个alpha到底是谁。李帝努甚至想好，一定要考去首尔本地的大学，这样可以闲着没事就跑回家监督李泰容，让他老老实实呆在家里做饭、打扫卫生、挨自己操，再也别出去抛头露面。

李泰容心里藏不住事，难过就愁眉苦脸，开心就手舞足蹈，是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。李帝努想，李泰容一定被人骗了，那个该死的alpha只是看中了李泰容的脸和身体，倘若李泰容将自己的真心傻不愣登地捧出去，对方还会嫌他的心脏带着血，脏了自己的眼睛。

上班时李泰容没顾得上看手机。中午下了班，他才换掉沾满面粉的围裙，拾掇拾掇灰头土脸的自己，步履匆忙地回家。自从李帝努上高中以来，家里的时间需要精确安排到以分钟为单位来计算。李泰容这次下班有点耽搁了，便掏出手机看时间。锁屏上，郑在玹的短信赫然蹦出来，李泰容看得有点眼晕。他慌忙摁灭手机，揣进兜里，心脏扑通扑通跳起来，舔舔嘴唇，使劲眨了几下眼睛。

他一直在想着那位客人。那个亲吻他嘴唇的客人。李泰容清楚自己的行为实属可笑，又禁不住地幻想。比方说，他为什么要亲自己呢？为什么要带自己到他家里呢？

他隐隐约约地知道，原因只不过是——因为正常人、普通人都会这样做，这不算什么大不了的事情。但他始终自欺欺人，不大愿意承认。

但不管那位客人到底为什么要三番五次地约自己出去，到底是能见到他了。李泰容的心情又活络起来，迈着轻快的步子回了家。

李帝努也刚刚到家，正在停自行车。李泰容忙上前打开门，将钥匙放在桌子上，连鞋也没来得及换，转身去厨房做饭。

“小诺今天回来这么早呀？”他边系围裙边问，“快洗洗手坐下吃饭了。”

李帝努从嗓子里应了一声，将书包放到椅子上，拉开椅子，默默坐着看在厨房里忙活的李泰容。

“诺诺去洗手呀，”李泰容头也不抬地切菜，“回家先洗手，手多脏呀。”

李帝努不耐烦地洗了手，又回来坐下。李泰容察觉出李帝努的异常，便回头看着李帝努：“今天在学校不开心吗？和其他同学闹别扭了？我们帝努大概不会考试没及……”

“你不打算给我找个后爸？”李帝努蓦地抬起头来，眼也不眨地盯着李泰容。

李泰容被这一下噎住了。

李帝努仍像雨中的豹子一样盯着李泰容，一言不发，盯得李泰容心里发虚。

“…说什么呀…”李泰容讪讪地笑，“什么后爸？……小诺少看那些乱七八糟的书。”

他立刻又转过身切菜了，三下两下将菜从刀面上抹到盘子里，娴熟地捏起一撮盐。李帝努看出李泰容的动作不甚自然，甚至能想象，背对自己的李泰容额头上已经因为着急而沁出了汗珠。

饭菜的香气很快从厨房里飘出来。李泰容今天做的饭很好吃，但李帝努并没吃到心里去。李泰容的大脑不如他的身体敏感，他注意到李帝努隐约的醋意，却只当成孩子气的倔强，丝毫没想到坐在他对面吃饭的是一个刚刚成年、身体健壮、性欲旺盛的成年男性alpha。

李帝努自觉这顿饭吃的没滋淡味，没吃饱便放下筷子说不吃了，今天太困要早点午睡，进屋关上了门。李帝努早就不大叫李泰容“妈”了。李泰容立在门口老半天，进去也不是，不进去也不是，叹了口气离开了。李帝努躺在床上，直到看着门缝里李泰容的影子离开，才赌气地睡着了。

李泰容刷完盘子洗干净手，便在衣柜里乱找衣服。他不想像以前那样，一点不打扮，穿得破破烂烂的就去见人家。其实从没人告诉过他，凭那张脸和身段，穿什么破烂货都好看的不得了。可惜李泰容什么都不知道。翻了半天，其实都是些半新不旧的衣服。他觉得自己贱，怎么做那种事倒当成什么约会似的？想到这里，李泰容便红着脸拿开了自己抓着衣服的手，坐在沙发上作心理斗争，想做点什么缓缓又因兴奋而快速跳动起来的心。他鬼使神差地摸到手机，想着那位客人会不会再给他发消息？但手机一片漆黑，什么都没有。

李泰容责怪自己异想天开，轻轻跺了跺脚，随便换了一件看起来算新的衣服，打算穿它去见那位客人。他仔细地掸掸袖子，抚平领口的褶皱，照了照镜子，觉得还算看得过去。马上又想到，如果李帝努醒来看见自己换了衣服，说不定那孩子会多想，便又脱掉了衣服。

这时李帝努刚从卧室里出来，正好瞥见了换衣服的李泰容。他的上半身在中午阳光的照耀下白得刺眼，肘部的关节泛着可怜的粉红。因为冷气，身体上起了一些细小的鸡皮疙瘩，让人不由得联想到手掌抚摸上去的触感。

李泰容听见李帝努出来了，一边小心地将袖子拉下来，一边说：“诺诺这就走啦？别忘了带书包，路上注意安全呀！”

李帝努看得眼睛发热，觉得李泰容是个弱智。为什么在alpha面前还不把衣服穿好；为什么被alpha看见了自己的裸体，还不快点把自己捂得严严实实的？

李泰容拿起散落在身边的旧衣服套在身上，头发被弄乱了，显得更不施粉黛的漂亮。他一点儿没寻思自己的身体被alpha看光了，而是快步走过来，帮李帝努背上书包，将钥匙塞到他手里，又给他理理衣领和头发，看向李帝努的大眼睛中充满了对儿子的骄傲与自豪。


End file.
